<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Inferno by victorianvirgil</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26014003">Inferno</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/victorianvirgil/pseuds/victorianvirgil'>victorianvirgil</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Biting, Blood, Blow Jobs, Car Accidents, Character Death, Choking, Demon Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, F/M, Female Character, God Complex, Hell, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Knives, M/M, Oh, Prinxiety - Freeform, Sanders Sides - Freeform, Smut, demon!virgil, janus is satan, just a lot idk if im forgetting something, literal hell i mean</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:20:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,804</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26014003</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/victorianvirgil/pseuds/victorianvirgil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Pompous and cocky, Roman believes nothing in this life can touch him. That might’ve been true for the first 23 years of his life, but when it’s cut short in a drunk driving accident, he sees Hell is as real as they had described it. And the demons that lurked below — the demon Virgil, especially — were waiting patiently for a sinner like him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders &amp; Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Inferno</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>His eyes grew increasingly unfocused as the yellow lines on the road began to blur. Roman’s eyes began to droop shut. As his body shut down, his weight dropped to the wheel, causing the car to veer to the opposite lane. The last thing he saw was the blinding light of headlights barreling towards the car. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His consciousness dwindled between the black of the night he drove in, and the fleeting lights of the ambulance. Everything turned a radiant white, and then black. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Thunder.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He blinked his eyes open slowly. A blurred figure hovered above him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, Princey. We’ve been expecting you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Roman’s eyes adjusted enough to realize that, no, he wasn’t mistaken. He was staring into a pair of inky-black eyes, belonging to what appeared to be a man crouching above him. He wore a loose, black tank top that hung from his shoulders, revealing more than a fair amount of his toned body, while a leather o-ring choker squeezed his neck. A smirk was permanently plastered on his pale face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Roman’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Upon seeing this, the other man scoffed and said, “Welcome to Hell.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Roman’s heart sank, as thunder (or Hell’s equivalent) cracked above him. He’d realized the accident must have killed him, but, “Hell? Why?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The demon rolled his eyes conspicuously. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s see, just to scratch the surface of your pathetic life — you’ve been screwing guys since high school, you're a serial adulterer, and you just killed a mom and her daughter while you were driving drunk. You’re a dick. And I’m gonna enjoy whatever I get to do to you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bells rang out somewhere in the distance as the demon finished his words. The tolling of the bells rang out metallic and hollow like a church on Sunday morning. Except these sounds permeated his skin, seeped into his bones. It reinforced what he already knew; Roman was in the pits of the unholiest place known to man.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The demon looked up, as if towards the source of the noise, before turning back to Roman, a cocky grin plastered to his lips.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And look. You’re right on time. Time to meet your maker.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Roman grimaced as the demon snapped his fingers, and he felt the cool metal of a pair of iron shackles suddenly weigh down on his wrists. The demon yanked on the thick chain connecting the two cuffs. Roman stumbled forward, halting just inches away from the other’s face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Who are you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Virgil,” he replied in a biting tone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In life, he would've been exactly Roman's type</span>
  <em>
    <span>.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Roman eyed him, from the sharp edges of his cheekbones to the curve of his jaw, he looked like something Roman could have only imagined. Sexy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I'm your worst nightmare.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Roman ignored the way his groin twitched when Virgil tugged the chains, forcing Roman back into motion. No wonder he was in Hell.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Virgil dragged him along, and Roman took in the cliche image of stalactites and cells embedded into the stone walls of the cave-like underworld. He hadn't expected it to actually look like that. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He followed Virgil wordlessly, taking in the sight before him. Less fire than he'd expected, less tortured screams, but still enough. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Virgil took him through a set of large double doors, into a throne room. Roman's heart dropped. At the end of the room sat a man. Half of his face was covered in scales, the other half appearing human. But this was no human. Roman was human. This was a snake, a monster; he was the antithesis of all things holy. And for Roman, it was Judgement Day.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His yellow eyes glowed, their blaze matched only by the flaming braziers standing upright on pedestals on either side of the grand throne. Topless men and women flanked him, running eager hands over his body. He did not notice Virgil immediately, focused instead on the dark haired girl between his knees, sucking him off. He let out a quiet moan, revealing a quick glimpse of a set of fangs. Tilting his head back, his eyes fluttered shut as he knotted his fist in her hair. The chains around her neck rattled as he pushed her head farther down, causing her to visibly shudder as she adjusted herself. As she did so, he lifted his head, fluorescent eyes opening and finally landing on Virgil. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Your Highness,” Virgil began. He shoved Roman down so he was kneeling before the king. His eyes caught a glimpse of the dark haired girl, who was now at the same level. Uncomfortable, he shuddered, averting his eyes as she hummed softly against the man she was blowing. “A human soul, truly blackened and riddled with sin,” he continued, motioning to Roman. “He's the one we've been waiting for.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The king perked up at this, a smile tugging on his lips. He bit his lip, now eyeing Roman. Virgil pulled his hair, yanking his head back so that his eyes met the other’s.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So you're the menace we've been hearing about. Roman, is it?” he began, licking his lips as he pushed the girl’s head down again. Roman grimaced, prompting the other man to smile smugly. “I thought you were supposed to be untouchable. Invincible. It's how you act, at least,” he said, stifling a sarcastic laugh. “And… well, look at you now,” he said, charm rolling off his tongue with each syllable. The assortment of people gathered on and around him directed their gazes towards Roman and laughed maniacally, an unsettling choir mocking the pathetic man on his knees. Roman’s blood boiled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck you,” he growled, thrashing slightly against Virgil’s grip on the chains.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Devil laughed softly. He fixed his eyes on Roman, sending a glare so cold, so threatening that it sent shivers down Roman’s spine. It suddenly wasn't funny anymore.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You better keep that pretty mouth shut before I put it to work.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Roman swallowed nervously, but managed a quiet, “You couldn't afford me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Virgil yanked hard on Roman’s chains again, causing him to fall forward.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Listen to me carefully, I will not repeat myself. Consider this a warning — this place could be everything you've ever wanted,” he said, motioning to the demons touching him. “But if you think for one second that you can come here and run the place, I'll show you what Hell can really be.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Roman’s eyes flickered to his fist, which was clenched so tightly in the girl’s hair that his knuckles were turning white. The girl choked and sputtered, her hands gripping his thighs as she tried to keep up with him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do I make myself clear?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Roman nodded. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good.” He scowled, his eyes drifting to Virgil, who he beckoned towards him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You're going to teach him manners. Show him how things work around here.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, sir.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The king smiled to himself, pleased as Virgil dragged Roman towards the exit. Roman stumbled in tow after him, watching as the king snapped his fingers and a shackled man presented a silver platter of cocaine, gathered in three uniform lines. He didn't see the rest, as Virgil waved his hand and the two large iron doors closed behind them with a loud bang.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Where are you taking me?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Virgil said nothing as Roman watched endless lost souls claw at the rusty iron bars of the cave-like cells they were locked in. Roman shuddered. He had noticed that not everyone was condemned to a soul — others, like the Devil’s posse, had been allowed a fair amount of freedom. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey — where are we going?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Make me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A mistake.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Virgil pulled him into an empty cell and shoved him hard into the stone wall, swiftly pulling a switchblade to his neck. “Listen to me. This knife won't kill you but it'll hurt like a bitch. Just do what I say. Do what </span>
  <em>
    <span>he </span>
  </em>
  <span>says.” Roman watched Virgil's eyes flicker away for a second before composing himself. Fear. He'd been through this before.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You're not gonna hurt me, Virgil.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I wouldn't be so confident, pretty boy,” said Virgil, digging the tip of the knife into his chin. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Roman just bit his lip and laughed. Virgil pressed him harder into the wall at this. “Something funny?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Bite me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Careful what you wish for, Princey.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Virgil cast aside the knife and sunk his teeth into Roman's shoulder, sending a shock through his body. He groaned at the sensation, the mere interaction causing all of the blood in his body to rush to his groin. When Virgil pulled away, blood on his lips, Roman yanked him back towards him, crushing their lips together. It was messy and Roman tasted the metallic flavor of his own blood on Virgil's mouth. Virgil pulled away, wrapping his hand firmly around Roman’s throat. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You don't make the rules, I do.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Roman smirked, coughing out a choked “Are you going to ‘teach me some manners’ then, Virgil?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Virgil bit Roman's lip, grinding his clothed erection into Roman’s.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“On your hands and knees,” he breathed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That's what you want?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I'm not asking.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Virgil pulled on Roman's chains, knocking him to his knees. He arched his back, pressing his face to the cold, hard ground.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“God, fuck me, Virgil.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There is no God.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Virgil hastily pushed Roman's jeans down, and pushed into him without warning. A broken groan escaped his lips. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” He felt Virgil's hands pull his hips closer, grunting as he slid father into him. As Virgil found his pace, the lines of pain and pleasure blurred beyond recognition, and Roman believed what Virgil had just said. If there was a God, it was Virgil.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Roman's chains rattled on the cobbled floor as Virgil slammed his hips into him. His knees seared with pain, but Roman barely noticed, as Virgil grazed his prostate. “Fuck, Virgil,” was all he could manage, his vision losing focus from the overwhelming pleasure.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You like fucking guys so much — this is what you get, you slut.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Roman moaned at Virgil's voice and how it wavered as he got closer to his climax. Virgil pushed into him a few more times, fast and hard, his breathing growing uneven. He pulled out as he came, finally, onto Roman’s back. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Roman sighed, catching his breath and flipping over so that he was sitting against the cold wall. He was still painfully hard, but too tired to think about finishing himself off. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Too tired to stand?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Roman didn’t reply, instead just looking up at the demon hovering over him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Get up,” Virgil said, pulling Roman to his feet. His body felt limp, but he obeyed nonetheless, leaning his back against the wall. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I did say if you obey, you’d get rewarded, right?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Roman nodded.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Right.” Virgil pulled him in for a messy kiss before dropping to his knees and taking Roman into his mouth.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eternity was going to be a long time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>authors note</p>
<p>hey guys! this is my half of a collaboration with @/ghosttb0y (tumblr) ! this is based on their art piece of virgil as a demon, as well as some loose inspiration from another one of their pieces "the edge". i'll link both below:) i had a lot of fun working with jordyn and working on this fic! their half of the collaboration - a beautiful rendering of a scene from my very first fic "skeletons" - is currectly up on their instagram and soon to be tumblr. </p>
<p>a couple of things: this fic also became inspired by 'hell's bells' by ac/dc, a scene from rocketman, and dante's inferno!</p>
<p>thank you so much for reading!!! i miss and love you guys!</p>
<p>til next time, </p>
<p>mac </p>
<p>links: <br/>demon!virgil - https://www.instagram.com/p/B8EpiU_HfKr/?igshid=1aelc7q6p9gbw</p>
<p>"the edge" - https://ghosttb0y.tumblr.com/post/190352144243/the-edge-by-panicland</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>